1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pressurization equipment, and more particularly, to a digital pressurization compound terminal for filling, purging and pressurizing fluids, such as hydraulic fluid, in aircraft, helicopter, automobile, military, agricultural, space and marine industries.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traditional pressurization equipment comprises analog and digital gauges are only adapted for use in inflating tires. In addition, they are limited to a maximum pressure of 30 BAR. Moreover, conventional pressurization equipment can only convey gas, and surplus gas is always expelled outside.
The prior art reveals control valves that are used in inflating, deflating and filling operations. Existing equipment consists of a body equipped with two valves. The first valve is a distribution valve, which distributes a liquid or a gas. The second valve is a draining valve, which controls the purge system. This body also has four connectors. A hose is connected to the first connector for the incoming pressurized hydraulic fluid or azote. Another hose is connected to the second connector and connects to the equipment to be inflated or filled. A pressure gauge is connected to the third connector and controls the pressure to be put in the equipment. Lastly, a purging hose is connected to the fourth connector and allows the surplus liquid or emulsified fluid to flow out and drop either on the floor or in an appropriate drain container.
Existing pressurization equipment, as noted above, is cumbersome. It consists of a rectangular or hexagonal body, on the perimeter of which various hoses and a pressure gauge are connected. Therefore, when the user is moving the unit around, the non-rotating connections get loose, often provoking leaks. This results in the pressure indications becoming distorted, forcing the user to tighten all the connections again, before resuming the task.
There are no known devices in the prior art that address the shortcomings in the prior art in a single unit. In addition, multiple pieces of equipment are required for fluid filling, purging and pressurizing operations and are limited in pressure capacity. Pressurization equipment addressing the foregoing would be well received. The instant invention addresses this gap in the prior art.